


Beauty is the Beast

by bbflakes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, F/F, F/M, Kate isn't totally bad, M/M, Revenge, Smell, True Love, Voice, curse, hearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbflakes/pseuds/bbflakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Paige were once best friends. When Paige dies, Kate immediately blamed Derek, who she had been head over heels in love with, her anger so fierce that she decided that he would never find his true love by placing a curse on him. The curse was placed so that no matter their gender, age, race, or any other physical appearance characteristic, everybody standing before him all looked the same to him, everyone except his family.</p>
<p>What happens when he doesn't see Stiles, but HEARS him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty is the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to make this fanfiction sort of interactive. You all can vote for what other pairings you want there to be, save anyone with Stiles or Derek since Sterek will be endgame, because that is totally happening.  
> So, tell me whether you want Allison/Scott, Scott/Isaac, Allison/Lydia, Sheriff Stilinski/Melissa McCall, Peter/Lydia, Isaac/Cora, Lydia/Jackson, Ethan/Danny, Peter/Chris Argent, Erica/Boyd etc. Also, any characters that you want that I would be able to work in that are not there already, feel free to suggest. I'm hoping to get a lot of input to help with this story.

"Paige died because of you..." When the breathless words left her mouth, Derek's eyes widened, his mouth snapping shut audibly. Kate stepped forward, her face growing darker by the second. "She loved you!" 

It was like the air around her was crackling with increasing intensity, her narrowed eyes glaring at Derek with pure, unadulterated animosity. Derek was frozen in place, helpless. "How could you even..." Kate swallowed disgustedly, like even fathoming that there could be a reason was far beyond even the outskirts of her comprehension. "You are going to pay." 

The chant that she began incanting was fueled only by her adrenaline and outright anger. Derek realized that this level of high spell was too far out of Kate's league, and even as the power began to build up in her, her voice strengthening, The aftermath of using such power as such a weak, still-in-training witch would be catastrophic to her very being. 

Suddenly Kate thrust forward, throwing the spell directly at him. Even if he could move, he would've never been able to escape the sheer force of its impact, knocking him flat on his back. 

Even as her face was covered in sweat, Kate ambled over to him to sneer down at him. "You will never find your true love. Every man, woman, and child standing before you will look exactly the same to you. While you may still have the ability to see your family for what they are, you will end up dying alone. I guarantee it."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment! (check beginning notes for details)


End file.
